041715doirmelnia
09:20 GA: Doir walks up, seeing Melnia stunned in the hallway. "mary! oh jeez, are you ok?" 09:21 TT: Melnia groans, looking up. "M-Mister D-Doir?" 09:22 GA: "misses mary!" 09:23 GA: He kneels down in front of her. "how do you feel?" 09:23 TT: "Wh-Where's M-Miss L-Lily?" 09:23 TT: Her eyes are shifting in and out of focus 09:23 GA: "shes fine, but i think you have a concussion." 09:24 GA: "does your head hurt?" 09:24 TT: "Noo, I didn't hit my h-head that hard" 09:25 GA: "alright." 09:25 GA: He takes out a flashlight and shines it into her eyes. 09:29 TT: Melnia's eyes focus, and she squints at the light. "o-ow" 09:29 GA: "yeah, you're fine." Doir stands up and offers her a hand. 09:29 TT: Melnia takes it and stands up slowly 11:53 TT: "Wh-What happened, M-Mister D-Doir?" 11:53 GA: "oh, uh, apparently lily was forced to kill seriad." 11:54 GA: "shes really sorry about what she said to you, by the way. she just wanted you to leave her alone." 11:54 TT: Melnia's eyes go wide. "S-So M-Miss Seriad i-is really.." 11:54 GA: Doir looks away. "yeah. and she was down to one life, so..." 11:56 GA: He sighs. "you get used to it. after a while. i mean, i hope you won't have to, but chances aren't high." 11:56 TT: "W-Why c-can't we j-just s-stick together..?" Melnia's eyes begin to water 11:57 TT: "I c-could have s-stopped her, I r-really could have.. I r-really am w-weak." 11:58 GA: "she's a stubborn person, and she had to do it. i doubt even i could have stopped her without hurting her." 11:58 GA: "i dont know WHY she had to do it. or why seriad. or who put her up to it... or whom. so im gonna take her to libby to find out." 12:01 TT: "I-Is she g-going to b-be ok?" 12:02 TT: "I d-don't think she's exactly m-mentally s-stable right now" 12:02 GA: "...she killed someone right in front of you, an innocent person, and you ask if she's okay? god, we need more people like you, yes, she's okay. hurting, but, she'll pull through it." 12:03 TT: "We can't ostracize her. It w-will only e-end the same. A v-vicous cycle. J-Just like Th-Thiago, and R-Ryspor. N-No one e-else can d-die" 12:04 TT: Her face hardens as she remembers Doir's earlier actions. "Wh-What d-did you d-do to Vyylen?" 12:05 GA: "well, scarlet just put out a fucking hit on him, so i asked if he wanted me to put his mindghost in a safe place. 12:05 GA: " 12:05 GA: "which i did. but, when you guys showed up, i told miloko where i put him, and fucking, she told scarlet. so. thank her for that." 12:05 TT: "It was like he was c-comatose" 12:06 TT: "I-Is he g-going to be o-ok?" 12:06 GA: "he wasn't in his body any more, is the best way i can explain it. and yeah, he'll be fine. scarlet isn't going to hurt him." 12:06 GA: Doir mentally tacks on an 'i think, probably, well like probably not but whatever' 12:06 TT: "What.. What i-is she going to do?" 12:07 GA: "well, she only wanted to make sure that he wouldn't twink mate with acenia, so i think she'll probably put him in his dreamself or something. if his dreamself is still a troll." 12:07 GA: He shrugs. "he'll be fine." 12:11 TT: Melnia is taking deep breaths, like she is trying to calm herself down. It is evident it is not working. "I-If y-you're s-sure." 12:11 TT: "W-Was anyone e-else h-hurt?" 12:11 GA: Doir shakes his head. "no, everyone's fine. crisis averted." 12:12 GA: "and um. uh. comforting. words. pat pat." He pats her shoulder. 12:14 TT: She tenses up when she's pat, but soon relaxes. "Y-yeah, th-thanks, m-mister D-Doir" 12:14 GA: "no prob, bob. sorry, i dont want to actually say comforting words because that literally never works." 12:15 GA: "like. i build it up, im doin real good, they're feeling comforted, and then the last sentence or two destroys it and they run away crying." 12:15 TT: "Maybe cut out the l-last two scentences then?" 12:16 GA: "...hm. you've got quite the smart mindbrizzain there, kiddo." 12:19 TT: "Th-Th-Thank you?" 12:19 GA: "you're welcome! yknow, you are just as cool as the alternate universe version of one of your dads." 12:20 GA: "and actually," Doir nods thoughtfully, "cooler than the other one." 12:20 TT: "Ry-Ryspor? or J-Jossik?" 12:20 GA: "as cool as ryspor cooler than jossik" 12:20 GA: "jossik was a nerd" 12:20 GA: "i mean so was ryspor" 12:20 GA: "they were my nerds :(" 12:21 TT: Melnia blushes slightly, then frowns. She leans in and hugs Doir. "They were my nerds t-too" 12:22 GA: Doir hugs back and is quiet for a few moments. "yeah but mine first tho" 12:23 TT: "F-Fair enough." 12:24 GA: "hehehe." He gently pulls out of the hug. "so you good, then? ive gotta go back and make sure lily hasn't gotten herself into further trouble." 12:25 TT: "I-I'll b-be ok..I th-think.. I h-have to finish ch-checking stock of the i-infirmary." 12:25 GA: "oh. uh." Doir takes out a bag full of infirmary supplies. "here, you can have this. i got all of the codes, and didn't need any..." 12:26 GA: "and it's just silly for me to be carrying this around when the infirmary needs it." 12:26 TT: "O-Oh my g-god.. wh-why did you t-take so m-much.. o-ok" 12:27 GA: "um, i was, it... well, it was free?" 12:27 GA: "but... i dunno, its symbolic. im like giving up my life of. stealing shit. character development 101 man cmon" 12:27 TT: "O-Ok, w-well, th-thanks for r-r-returning it. P-P-Please p-properly m-mark y-your withdrawl n-next time." 12:28 GA: "yeah, i know how to. i was just messing with miloko, heheh." 12:29 GA: "doir, you hilarious rascal... alright! seeya later, alligator." Doir waves with a hand that has like three friendship bracelets on it. 12:29 TT: Melnia sniffles and wipes her eyes on her sleeve. "I sh-sh-should b-be going, b-bye M-Mister D-Doir" 12:30 TT: Melnia smiles when she sees the bracelet. She waves back, and her sleeve falls down a bit, showing the tangled mess that is Doir's bracelet. 12:30 TT: She walks down the hall quickly to the infirmary.